


you take my breath away

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 12: Love song“This song is so sad and beautiful at the same time.” Aziraphale said, unaware that Crowley was tense. “It’s a special kind of poetry. Didn’t you used to know this guy?”Crowley nodded.“Yes I did. AndhewrotethissongafterIventedtohim.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Kudos: 33
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	you take my breath away

They were sitting in the Bentley, Aziraphale in the passenger seat, while Crowley was driving down the highway, about 30 miles per hour over the speed limit, which was impressive for a Bentley from the 20s, and shouldn’t actually be possible.

It was dark outside, and the two of them had been chatting, until Aziraphale put in a CD that was supposed to be classical music, but instead they were greeted by Queen, and Freddie Mercury singing the song “You Take My Breath Away.”

Crowley immediately tensed up as memories from the past (crying, venting, feeling terrible from not being loved back) came flooding through him, and the song kept playing.

  
  
  


_ You've captured my love _

_ Stolen my heart _

_ Changed my life _

_ Every time you make a move _

_ You destroy my mind _

_ And the way you touch _

_ I lose control and shiver deep inside _

_ You take my breath away _

  
  
  


“This song is so sad and beautiful at the same time.” Aziraphale said, unaware that Crowley was tense. “It’s a special kind of poetry. Didn’t you used to know this guy?”

Crowley nodded.

“Yes I did. AndhewrotethissongafterIventedtohim.”

“What?”

“I said, these are my words. I’m responsible for this song.”

Aziraphale paused for a second.

“Does that mean…”

  
  
  


_ Every breath that you take _

_ Any sound that you make _

_ Is a whisper in my ear _

_ I could give up all my life for just one kiss _

_ I would surely die _

_ If you dismiss me from your love _

_ You take my breath away _

  
  
  


Crowley nodded.

“You know who this is about now, do you?”

  
  
  


_ So please don't go _

_ Don't leave me here all by myself _

_ I get ever so lonely from time to time _

_ I will find you _

_ Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you _

_ Right until the ends of the Earth _

_ I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you _

_ That you just take my breath away _

  
  
  


“Me.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement, and Crowley just nodded.

“Just one of many. I’m pretty sure half of all love songs that have become global hits are about you. It’s just… weird to hear them now, when we’re together. Because I loved you so much back then, and I was sure you wouldn’t love me back.”

  
  
  


_ I'll get no sleep till I find you to _

_ Tell you when I've found you - _

_ I love you _

  
  
  
  


“Crowley… of course I love you. And I will never stop.”

Crowley leaned in closer, and placed a kiss on to Aziraphale’s lips. And as they parted, there was a small smile on the angel’s lips.

“Eyes on the road, my dear.”

  
  
  


_ Take my breath, take my breath _

_ Take my breath, take my breath _

_ Take my breath away. _


End file.
